disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dangerous to Dream
"Dangerous to Dream" is a song performed by Caissie Levy in the [[Frozen (musical)|Broadway adaption of Frozen]]. The song features Elsa coping with the self-sacrifice of her freedom and happiness for the sake of restraining her powers. An earlier version of the show featured a reprise of this song, sung by Elsa after she blasted Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf out of her ice castle. The reprise was cut from the show before it's 2018 Broadway debut. Lyrics Song= Elsa: I can't be what you expect of me And I'm trying every day With all I do and do not say Here on the edge of the abyss Knowing everything in my whole life has lead to this And so I pull inside myself Close the walls put up my guard I've practised every single day for this So why is it so hard 'Cause I can't show you I'm not as cold as I seem There are things you cannot know And it's dangerous to dream ''Anna: Sorry I'm late!'' Elsa: I know I'll never see that sunny day When this trial is finally through And it could just be me and you I can't dwell on what we've lost And our secrecy and silence comes at such a cost I wish I could tell the truth Show you who's behind the door I wish you knew what all this pantomime And pageantry was for I have to be so cautious And you're so extreme We're different, you and I And it's dangerous to dream It's dangerous to wish I could make choices of my own Dangerous to even have that thought I'm dangerous just standing here For everyone to see If I let go of rules Who knows how dangerous I'd be? ''Servant: Your Majesty, the gloves!'' Elsa: Why right now would I make this mistake? How could I let my concentration break? Bishop: (Elsa:) (Conceal... Don't feel...) Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum (Conceal... Don't feel...) Ok krýnd í þessum helga stað (Conceal... Don't feel...) Ek té fram fyrir yðr... Queen Elsa of Arendelle! Chorus: Queen anointed Our chosen daughter Our blessed queen behold! Elsa: I can't believe I'm standing here Did I really make it through? Father, I did it, now what do I do? I can't stop smiling, how strange Does this mean that things are different? Could they really change? And could I open up the door And finally see you face to face? I guess the queen can change the rules But not the reasons they're in place I can't be what you expect of me And I'm not what I seem But I would love to know you Is it dangerous to dream? |-| Deleted Reprise= Chorus: Na na na heyana Hahiyaha naha Elsa: Why did I open up that door? I was so wrong to even try Look at how I've failed us Now I have to say goodbye Maybe I'm as cold as I seem But look at what I've done It was dangerous to dream Chorus: Na na na heyana Hahiyaha naha Category:Frozen songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Musical songs